Konan O' Brien
by IceCrome
Summary: Pein takes a jab at Blue's spiffy new name. Konan is not amused. [Oneshot]


_GREREWREHJWKEHFRKJEFNSM DFN MN EWMNRQ M M M7089._

_I finally got the idea on how to make a Conan O' Brien joke with Blue's new name. FINALLY. _

_Since, y'know, her name is Konan…which is a stupid-ass name. _

_Blergh…disclaimer…_

_Naruto Characters © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Conan O' Brien © Himself_

_Zelda © Shigeru Miyamoto _

_OHMYGOD GUYS, GUESS WHAT! I FINALLY BEAT TWILLIGHT PRINCESS! GO ME!_

_And such. And: If you don't know who Conan O' Brien is, you will die horribly. _

* * *

"_LATE NIGHT WITH KONAN O' BRIEN!"_

"_TA-NIGHT, COMEDIAN CANE DOOK." _

"_ACTOR JCARLET SOHANSEN."_

"_AND MUSICAL GUEST, IHE TCADEMY AS!"_

"_AND NOW, HERE'S YOUR HOST, KONAN O' BRI-EN!" _

-_INTERJECT!_-

"PEIN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU YELLING ABOUT? AND WHO'S CONAN O' BRIEN?" Pein sweated nervously, taking his hands off the computer keyboard for a spilt second. See, Pein had a grand ole idea. A one that would probably end his short, evil filled life, condemning him to an eternity in hell, but a grand idea nonetheless.

See, Pein was a rabid Conan O' Brien fan. He was terribly funny. He was his second hero-(Chuck Norris Being his First, and Michael McDonald taking third)-And his hair was just…_hypnotizing._ Also, he loved those little clip things that he did.

Joel Goddard's retracts like a turtle? Friggin' _priceless!_

So, he decided to make a spoof/parody/whatever the hip kids call it these days of it.

Also, it helped that he had finally figured out his partner's name. It being Konan.

Conan? Konan? _Ha!_ Hilarious, no?

As I get back to the point, Pein yelled back the only thing he could think of.

"…JUST PLAYIN' KOTOR!"

"OKAY."

Anyway…

"_WE LOVE YOU KONAN!"_

"_GREAFGHKG!"_

"_Alright, the audience are now cannibals…a lot to talk about to-_."

"PEIN, WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?"

"DAMMIT WOMAN!"

"_OH HELL NO!" _Storming into the room, she pimped-slapped her uke, without bothering to look at the screen. Rubbing his face to get the pain receptors to fade, Pein continued to type, making a mental note to act sane and not talk out loud.

Psh. Like I'm gonna let that happen.

"_Alright, so, back in my monologue, I said something about a Legend of Zelda movie being made, you know, one of the most popular games ever. The cast list hasn't been completely finished yet, though. But, I got my hands on part of it. Do you want me to share it with you guys?"_

"_-Random Audience cheers of approval-."_

"_Alright, so-."_

"KONAN! TELL YOU FUCKING UKE TO SHUT HIS GODDAMN MOUTH!" Hidan yelled from another room, as he questioned the meaning of the word uke and why people started calling him that. He mentally noted to look it up on Wikipedia later.

Right after he reminded himself to buy Konan some tampons and Cheeze-itz. Ugh…why the hell did he have to do it?!

But he digressed. Right now, Pein was doing the glorious art of fan-fiction. What with its yaoi induced people and wonderful, horrible 1337.

Right now, he was just typing.

Until hand happened to slap the back of his head. Very hard.

"Pein, stop talking to yourself! My god, Tobi's more stable than you!" She turned to look at a Tobi, who was hitting himself on the head with a hammer.

"Just keep it down!" She hissed, before walking away in a huff. Pein rubbed the sore spot in his head, and continued.

"_Alright, so the first person...Zach Effron will be playing Link…not a bad choice, ne? Alright, Scarlet Johansen will be playing Zelda. I think it's pretty good. Uh…Nick Nolte will be playing Ganon-."_

"_-Insert laughs here-."_

"_And uh, Malon will be played by some random ginger kid. The part of Tingle will be played by Paul Giovanni… Oh! And the king of hyrel-Hyrule will be played by Santa Claus. Wait, sorry, it will be played by John Goodman."_

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT!" Konan stormed into the computer room, bring a giant magnet with her. Using her ub3r sk1lls, she used the humongous magnet to throw Pein over to the nearby chair.

"AH! MAGNETS! MY ONE WEAKNESS!"

"Never lost a battle my ass…" She snorted, her eyes scanning the screen.

"But you were the one-."

"Shut up." Her mouth gaped open.

"KONAN O' BRIEN?! WTF PEIN?! I know my name is Conan, but don't call me that or there will be no sex for you!"

"But…"

"NO SOUP-crap, damn you _Seinfeld_! -SEX FOR YOU!"

"Fuck…"

"Now you know what you must do to atone for your sins…" He sighed.

"…get the sign…"

* * *

And for the rest of the month, Pein walked around with a 'KONAN'S UKE' sign around his neck.

* * *

_Blergh. I use way too many modern crapola in my stories. Whatever…_

_Well, anyway, since I haven't seen Conan in a while, this is just kidna off the top of my brain. And sorry the little bits weren't funny. I fail at that. And I didn't add the monologue._

_I also fail at that._

_Add that to the list. Then tell me what it is._

_So, R&R/Flame plz. _


End file.
